Sort of Vampire Diaries
by VenaHope
Summary: This is the story of a young high school girl and here friends and there secret life as vampire hunters. however one day she is kidnapped by Niklaus because of reasons to be revealed.


I wake up brushing my teeth and get dress do my hair and make-up and go to school.

I take the bus and get to school meet up with my best friends, Katie and Holly. I am a sixteen-year-old girl, going to the same boring routine every day.

Of my life.

I'm 5/4, curly wild hair, green eyes, slender from, and pretty face.

My friend Holly is blond, has blue eyes and is slender like me, Katie is African-american, and beautiful. We are also the school's freaks as we are all obsessed with the supernatural.

Oh, and my name is Ellaria Waterson. Today is the first day of school of the year and we all have been texting each other, hanging out in graveyards in hopes of finding something, supernatural.

We all have our gear, and our rating system of how dangerous a creature is, made by Katie the genius.

Holly is our hacker and I am our leader, an expert.

The rating system goes like this, Ghosts, Spirits, Demons, Wolfs, and Vampires. From what I can tell Vamps are at the top because there in physical form, and are immortal.

"So Ellaria, what are we looking for tonight? Level two ghost or are we still on level one?" asked Holly. "well I was thinking maybe we could go for a Level 3 spirit." I said. Katie frowned. "the last time we tried that, I couldn't get on the internet for weeks, stupid spirit." She said. Holly gasped. "Katie don't say that; you'll make them angry!" said Holly looking around fearfully.

We all laughed and continued on our way to class when we bumped into someone. "Oh, so sorry we"- I was starring in reddish eyes. A boy with a pale skin, red eyes that turned back to a deep brown, dark hair, and high cheek bones. "no problem." He said with a British accent, then walked off.

We all looked at each other. "girl's council meeting!" said Holly and we headed to our council meeting place, which was an old janitor's closet.

"did you see his eyes turn colors?" whispered Holly.

"yeah, duh, I haven't seen that since our encounter with that Level 1 vampire in Bulgaria!" said Katie.

"OMG a vampire is at our school? Seriously? He can't be a level 1 since those cannot control themselves, he might be a level two or maybe three" I said thinking while Holly gasped, "guys what if it's a level 5? I mean those have not been seen in at least 100 years! And there powerful!" she was hyperventilating.

"Holly, breath, no way a class Dracula type could be in our school, this is Delaware we're talking about." Said Katie trying to calm Holly down. "y-yeah your write I mean it's not like he's a vampire it could be a prank." She said, just then I got an alert, 'couple found dread drained of blood near your area.' It said.

We all froze.

"or he is a vampire, in which case it's time to break out the Stakes! Ok girls we meet after school at our tree-house, and gather our vampire stuff, and your all are wearing Vervain right?" I asked they nodded and got up heading to our classes.

When I got to mine, I noticed Vampire boy right next to ME! Ok, this is getting way to cliché. Throughout the entire lesson, I was starred at by that boy who was introduced as Andrew Ceil, from England.

When the bell rang I bolted outta school and raced to the bus with the others. We got to meeting point which was our large tree house. Vervain had been planted at the bottom of the tree, along with rosemary and sage.

Inside the house we had curtain that had been bathed in Vervain, and peppermint covering the three window we had, one of the windows was large enough for a person to fit through, they also had glass put in.

We had shelves all over the walls and a large trunk which had all kinds of stuff like, Stakes, and vervain tarts, silver blades, and cloaks. On the shelves were bottles, and books.

There was a rug in the middle of the room, which we sit at for meetings. "Ok girls lets vamp proof this place." I said and we put Vervain and other herbs all over near the windows and entrance. "So the Vampire's name is Andrew Ceil, from England.

So far we have two victims, the numbers will grow, so as a precaution, we all have Vervain on us at all times, make sure to have your inti Vampire Spray at all times and a Stake in your room, not in school because of obvious reasons." I said near our target board, though we don't have a picture of Andrew. "there may be more of them, and if there are report here soon, if you end up in a fight you know what to do." I said "yeah but we've never taken on a Level 5 vampire." Said Holly. "true, but there always a first time for everything." I said "now load up girls and let's hunt!" so we constructed a plan to capture the vampire.

Holly sat in the middle of the night on the bench at the park. It was all part of the plan. She was bait, she was reading a boot with a lantern, when she purposely got a paper cut, letting bleed openly. The girls waited. "when do think he'll get here?" whispered Katie, "who knows? We just have to wait."

"done waiting." Said a voice near my ear.

We screeched and jumped out of the bushes, Holly stood up quickly putting covering her cut.

We Stared at Andrew, red eyes gleaming in the moon light.

Andrew was smirking.

"what's wrong? I thought you liked Vampires?" he said Fangs out. "Ellaria what do we do?" asked Katie. "I told he's a level 5!" said Holly we were standing together, and pulled out our weapons, I had a blade, Holly a stake, Katie a taser. "enough chat! Come on girls!" I struck first, slashing at Andrew, he however, quickly dodged my attack, but Holly cut him off so he dodged again only I was there and slashed him leg.

He hissed and lunged at me, however he was cut short when Katie tasered him. He fell to the ground with a thud. Quickly we pulled out the Vervain ropes and tied him up throwing him into the drunk and taking him to the underground secret cave.

It was basically something we found only recently.

There were stone steps leading down to a cave like area, with a cage built into one side, it even had chains. We laced everything with vervain, and shackled him to the wall.

We had woven vervain on the bars as well to prevent him from busting out. "that should hold him." said Holly. "yeah and we can keep an eye on him since I installed a camera down here." Said Katie. "perfect!" I said and we went back up and to the tree house, oh and did I mention our tree house was near a grave yard, in said grave was the Cave?

Yeah so all was in accessing point. Our houses where nearby as well. "so we should get home, Katie you monitor Andrew on the Camera's and alert us if anything happens. I'll go and interrogate him tomorrow, Goodnight guys." I said "night!" they said back and separated.

The next day was Saturday, so at around let's say nine, I left to the cave.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little vampire hunter, where's your friends? Too scared to face me?" he said mockingly.

"hardly, now are there more of you? If so how many?" I asked.

"like I would tell you." Andrew growled.

I smirked and pulled out a bottle of blood. Do not ask how I got this. He rushed at the cell door only to hiss when he came in contact with vervain. "give me that!" he growled. "not until you answer my questions." I said "how do I know you'll keep your word?" I pulled out a medicine cut and a fake grabbing hand.

I poured some blood into the cup and handed it to him. "now spill." I said as he drank.

"there are more off us, at least eight, I was an outcast for my, impulsiveness." He said and I handed him more blood.

"how old are each of you and what are their names?" I asked. He chuckled, "their names are Ruby, she is 271, Alexander, he is 899, Terran, he is 1,789, I don't know the others, more like random vamps looking for a place to be, however, our leader is Terran. I am 543 years old." I gave him more blood, "why are you here?" I asked. "don't know, Terran wouldn't say." "how old does he look?" "around his late twenties, we all kinda do, save for me." he said eyes still fixed on the bottle.

I turned to go, when he called out, "Wait! Stop I need more! Ugh, I know something very important!" I turned back to him.

"what?" I asked "Blood first." I handed him some only he grabs the handle of the fake hand, and yanked me to the cell putting an arm around my neck.

"Were here for you." He whispered in my ear, fangs grazing my neck, I gasped and sprayed his face with vervain.

He let go of me, jumped away hissing. I ran outta there, leaving the bottle of blood which I had dropped near the cell bars. I got a call from Katie and Holly who had been watching the whole thing.

"are you ok? Did he bite you?" asked a worried Holly.

"I'm fine, and no he only grazed my neck," I said "next time let's all go."

time skip

It's been a few weeks, Katie and I occasionally, go down and bring Andrew some blood, animal. Holly refuses to go down there so it's just me or me and Katie since Katie won't go down there alone.

Out of all the supernatural creatures it has to be the one both of my best friends are terrified of, well Katie's worst fear is Demons, but you get the point.

I am the only one who is brave enough to be left alone with him.

To be clear the vampire's strengths and weaknesses consist of dream manipulation but can only do that if they have your blood, compelling people it only works on the weak of mind, they are fast, strong, heightened senses, there fangs are always there but humans can only see them when they want them to be seen.

They can heal from almost anything.

They are weakened by vervain, burned by sunlight, they are also weakened by silver, but that's hard to find.

Other herbs are unpleasant for them but they are not as powerful as vervain.

Level 1 vamps are the crazy ones you see in horror films,

level 2 are vamps with no powers save for the strength and heighted senses.

Level 3 has more powers,

level 4 has even more,

level 5 is powerful, but level 6 would be able to control the other vampires, have elemental powers, and even telekinesis, but no one has ever seen one there kind of a legend and they're very rare.

So those are the levels of vampires.

I was taking another trip down to the cave. "well if it isn't little Ellaria. To what do I owe this visit?" asked Andrew slowly standing up. "I want answers, why where you sent to get me? and what's so special about me?" I asked stepping closer to the bars. "well it's not you it's your blood.

It is the only thing that can release Him." said Andrew. "who?" I asked "The oldest and powerful vampire in history, Lord Valadare." Said Andrew. Then, suddenly, he grabbed my arm yanking me to the bars again. "When he is Risen, this world is doomed! Vampires will take over and no one can stop us. Ellaria." He whispered harshly into my ear, then bit my neck, I gasped and struggled grabbing my vervain spray and spraying him.

He released me hissing backing away as I stagger back, hand on my wound.

After one glance I raced outta there. And back home. I was into scarfs the next day. "Ellaria I- wait why are you wearing a scarf! You hate scarfs!" she ripped it off my neck, and gasped. "H-he bit you! You got bit! Did you have the dream thing? Did it hurt? How did that happen?" she rambled on then said "I have to tell Katie!" then she raced off. I put my scarf back on.

That night I had dreams about Andrew.

When I woke up the next morning I went about my usual business, when I heard a knock at the door. My aunt ran to open it. "oh, well hello, come in, you must be the plumber." She said.

Did I mention she was over 80 and had old timers disease?

I walked over saying "what plumber?" but no one was at the door. "weird." And then my aunt left for a yoga lesson.

Don't ask.

Just go with it that's what I do.

I got a call from Holly. "Ellaria, Andrews missing!" she yelled into the phone. "what? When? how?" I said "never mind meet me at the tree house we have to find him!" I said Opening the door. "…." Oh dear. "Ellaria? You sill there?" asked Holly. "I found Andrew." I said tried to close the door when he walked in. "what how? I never invited you in!" I said. "wait aunt gala, ugh." I groaned. "Ellaria, my dear, why don't we finish off where we left off back at the cave?" he snarled showing his fangs. "Holly don't come hear whatever you do, do not come here!" I yelled at the phone before hanging up and running. I heard Andrew laughing in the background.

I ran upstairs to my room locking the door only to turn around were Andrew was right there already.

I screamed because he was inches away from my face.

Grabbing my arms he pinned me against the wall. "and now, let's finish this." He lowered his head slowly towards my neck.

I focused, I want him off, now. Getting angry I felt energy building up inside me, then a huge wave of blue energy blasted off of me hurling Andrew across the room.

What just happened?

Never mind, "yes let's." I said he looked up at me recovering. "mm, it appears the you unlocked part of your X-Kal powers, no matter I can still finish you." He said "wait what powers? You knew I could do this?" I asked then he charged at me so I did the same thing as before.

Then I grabbed my Stake and staked him. "I win." I said as he turned to stone. Yes, vampires turn to stone when they die. Now how am I gonna get rid of this statue? I called Katie. "Katie I got a statue. Andrew is dead-ish. Get Holly." I said. "Andrew is dead? Oh thank goodness I mean you got bit! And I was beginning to think you would turn!" she said. "Katie, did read the Vampire guide book, because if you did you'd know I would have had to drink his blood to turn!" I said then hung up not wanting talk anything more about it.

Holly came over with Katie and we managed to hall Andrew outta there.

We put him in the cave because we did not know where else to put him.

Time Skip

It had been weeks since the Andrew mess, and there was a ball coming up.

So that means a lot of worrying about what do were. "who cares what we wear, there are gonna be vampires there!" said Katie who was currently in a blue grown.

I was in a red one, and Holly was in a hot pink one. We arrived at the dance and everything was going smoothly until….."Vampires in coming." I said. Katie and Holly looked nervous. "look guys don't be nervous, it'll be Ok." I said the party began, and we started Dancing, and old fashioned dance. I was twirled around into someone's arms.

I looked up and almost screamed, one of the vampires was dancing with me. "hello my dear, don't you look lovely?" he twirled me around into someone else's arms. "good evening." Said the other one. "who are you?" I asked. "I am Alexander, and that is Terian." He said. "I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." He said "NO!" I almost yelled.

Jumping outta their grasp. I hurried over to Holly and Katie who looked freaked. "what are we gonna do?" asked Katie. "I have a plan." I said. I explained to them. I walked ran upstairs, and into a room.

If I was a witch then I could spell this room, Right?

Focusing I felt magic around me and I focus on trapping them in this room. "miss Waterson." I whirled around. They were in the room. I backed outta the room and they followed, at least until they hit the boundary.

It wouldn't last long. "no let us out, witch!" Yelled Alexander. "Ellaria you don't understand we are not here to harm you we are here to protect you! Come back!" I walked away from them.

I ran downstairs and outside. I would meet up with Katie and Holly at the tree house. "Hello love." Said a british voice, I whirled around and all went black.

* * *

 **So please ignore any bad grammar, I am working on fixing it, I'm still testing to see which fics are good and which aren't. Klaus will be in the next chapter, in other reviews some of you complained about lack of plot, so here, I give you plot.**


End file.
